youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Daily Bumps
Daily Bumps is an American family YouTube Channel that used to do daily vlogs, they now curently upload vlogs 3 times a week. They currently reside in Murrieta, California. The vlogging series aired on Disney Channel through 2008-2011 when they switched to YouTube. The family consists of dad Bryan, mom Missy, their two sons Oliver and Finley, their Australian Shepard dog Karma, their 1 year old puppy Luna, their many chickens and their mouse John, a horse called Nacho, a bearded dragon called Draco and a cat called Winston. They live in Alhambra, California. Personal Life The couple started when Missy created her own YouTube channel, to document, and help others with miscarriages and stillbirths. A few months after they had a stillbirth, Missy got pregnant again. Missy gave birth to their first son Oliver James, via C-section on July 27, 2013. On February 9, 2015, they learned she was pregnant with their second child. Missy gave birth to their second son Finley Jay, via C-section on October 24, 2015. Both Missy and Bryan have their own personal channels. Missy's focuses on beauty, pregnancy, motherhood, cooking and hauls, while Bryan's focuses on music. The couple is close friends with fellow daily vlogging families, Ellie and Jared Mecham from Ellie and Jared, their three boys Jackson, Calvin, and Tommy Cullen and Katie Byington from Cullen & Katie, the Johnson Fam Jeffery, Missy's cousin, his wife, Natalia and their daughters, Olivia Liv and Peyton. On December 4, 2017, Jeff and Natalia announced that they were were expecting their third child that was due in July 2018, but on January 16, 2018 it was revealed that Natalia had suffered a miscarriage, and Kelsey and Corbin, their daughter Juniper, and a second baby due October 2019. Missy and Bryan originally got married August 8th, 2008, but later realized they got married too soon and got a divorce. Eventually, they reconnected and fell back in love and remarried. It has been stated that they celebrate their anniversary on August 8th. They decided not to keep their Bengal cat Zuri and gave her to Missy's younger brother, Jimmy. On July 24, 2017, Missy announced in their newest vlog that their fish Hashtag died and brought two New Fish's called Clickbait '''and '''Viral on July 26, 2017. They got a mouse named John Pinky '''on July 12, 2017, In the vlog '''WHAT'S IN THE BOX CHALLENGE Toddler Reacts! '' Bumps Along The Way In the beginning, a few days before Christmas 2011, they learned Missy was pregnant. But at their 10 week ultrasound, they learned the baby no longer had a heartbeat. A couple weeks after they lost the baby, they got a call from the doctor telling them it was a boy. Shortly after they lost him, they started trying and she quickly got pregnant again. At 16 weeks, they had a ultrasound party and they learned they were having a boy. Then, they lost him at 20 weeks. Missy delivered him still on September 7, 2012. They decided to name him '''Gabriel Bryan Lanning'. Not long after they lost Gabriel, Missy started a YouTube channel to outline their loss. Reason for Miscarriage and Stillbirth On November 8, 2013, Missy posted a video on her personal channel titled WHY I LOST MY TWO BABIES. She revealed that there was a full septum in her uterus which was causing pregnancy losses. Oliver was a miracle since she was pregnant with him at the time and had no idea about the septum. On November 7, 2014, Missy had surgery to get the septum removed. Birthdays and Ages *'Bryan Lanning' (born ) *'Melissa Missy Lanning (née Hollister)' (born ) *'Oliver James Ollie Lanning' (born ) *'Finley Jay Finn Lanning' (born Family Missy's family often appears in the vlogs while Bryan's family lives out of state. Although both Bryan and Missy are close to their family. Bryan grew up without a father, but he got help and finally met his birth father and his family. Bryan's Family Bryan is the youngest out of him and his sister Bev, they share a mother, Nancy. Missy's Family Missy is oldest out of her three siblings Jimmy James Jr. and Cassie YouTube Channel Their parents are Jim James Sr. and Suzzane. Trivia *On January 30, 2018, Bryan and Missy announced that the channel’s upload schedule would be changing slightly and that they would no longer be daily vlogging with February 1, 2018 being the first day since launch that they have not uploaded. They do not upload on tuesdays and thursdays. Despite this, the channel name did not change. *Every vlog ends with Bryan and/or Missy telling the viewers to subscribe and like their videos and that they will see them in manana This is less frequent after they stopped daily vlogging in early 2018 before saying their sign-off catchphrase "BYEEEE, boop!" *Since Finley's birth, Dailybumps' audience has shown strong desire for Missy to get pregnant and to have a baby girl. Dailybumps has since fed off of this desire of their audience and is the subject of many of their clickbaited videos. Despite the clickbait and history of miscarriage, Missy and Bryan have not attempted to have anymore children after Finley's birth, however they have expressed desire to eventually have a third child. Missy has also revealed that they have already chosen a girl name if they end up ever having a daughter, but no names for a future son. This page was created on October 4, 2015 by Sims41235. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views